


Путь императора

by jaejandra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Inspired by Daechwita (Music Video), M/M, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Юнги ищет себя — в прямом и переносном смысле. Стимпанк-ау. Навеяно клипом Daechwita.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Heechul, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Min Yoongi/Min Yoongi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Планируется миди, выкладка раз в пару дней.  
> 

Юнги чувствует запах. В запахе — специи. Щекочущий ноздри кориандр. Яркая гвоздика, ее алость видно сквозь веки, с закрытыми глазами. Белые цветы, это фрезия и ваниль. Ирис тоже светит ярко, но он похож на небо, а не на звезду.

_— Вы должны запомнить следующие принципы сочетанности вещей, — говорит скучный, но властный голос. — Это на будущее. Вы научитесь защищать себя, понимаете._

_— Нет, не понимаю, — говорит знакомый приятный перезвон. Будто заржавелый колокольчик-игрушка трясется на ветру, еще развлекает, но уже рассыпается на части. — Вы хотите передать мне свои знания?_

_— Разумеется, мой принц. Сочетанность вещей — в гармонии между элементами. Благодаря высшей силе вы можете создать что угодно._

_— Ты лжешь._

_На пол летит медный браслет._

Юнги слышит голоса. Их много. Тут кричат — будто взрезая перепонки грубой бранью; визжат, втыкая тонкие иглы в виски; тянут одну и ту же ноту, словно закручивая удавку на шее. Дышать нечем, темнота наступает шепотом.

_Ты знаешь, так лучше, честное слово. Представляю, как ты меня помянешь, когда придешь в себя, но это я у нас был умный, а ты — ну так, честный и красивый. Я еще, кстати, не зевал на уроках про сочетанность материи и эфира. Поэтому даже не в курсе, вспомнишь ли ты меня. Не вспомнишь, нам же лучше._

_...крики и брань..._

_лязг_

_резкий, кислый запах_

_Наконец-то добрались. Бывай, ну. Надеюсь, ты и правда меня не вспомнишь._

Юнги чувствует прикосновения. На коже будто расцветает листва. Красным вспыхивает сильный удар под ребра — «Разлегся в дворянском фонтане, шваль!». Голубым течет прикосновение, ласкающее кожу. Белым — легкие порывы-поцелуи, золотым — тепло.

_Погоди, погоди. Не сказать, не двинуться, не умолить, не крикнуть загнанным зверем: не делай того, что собираешься делать. Не делай. Не делай, прошу тебя. Это глупость, это предательство, а ты ведь не можешь меня предать, я твое зеркало, я твое отражение, я твоя суть вещей и мы полны только друг с другом. Я трогаю твою руку и чувствую свое прикосновение. Я люблю тебя, не отказывайся от меня ради... мы же договорились, мы же клялись на крови, что вместе и навсегда. Пурпур мешался с пурпуром, и красилась наша линия жизни. Почему ты это сделал?_

Юнги ощущает вкус. В нем больше, чем обычно. На языке сохнет ржавчина — противная, глубокая. Это кровь. Кислинка и специи поднимаются куда-то к носу — это же дешевое вино, но зачем вино? Богатый, благородный, тонкий вкус — его Юнги определить не может. В голове крутится словосочетание. Сочетанность слов. Сочетанность вещей. Магия. Благородный вкус — сочетание оттенков, которое можно забить только грохотом (гонги и барабаны гостей из дальних стран), яркими запахами (одурманенная спальня), дешевым искусственным напитком. Вот и она. Юнги мутит. Вкус отлично забивается чересчур ярким зрелищем.

_Разве мы не можем уйти из этого чертова балагана?_

_Послушай, Хёги всегда был из обидчивого числа, ты совсем забыл? Где твои мысли?_

_Не здесь. Хорошо, в твоем распоряжении еще час._

_Выпей, хорошее вино, я добавил в него немного спокойствия._

Юнги приходит в себя и видит. Видит он сразу много. В глаза бросается голубой — от тихой воды, золотой — от фонаря, ярко-красный — от флага. Дальше вода заливает глаза, нос и рот. Юнги опирается на руки и видит, как в фиалковой синеве растворяется красный. Поднимает ладонь — на запястье снова выступает огромная перечеркнутая ярким линия. Старый шрам будто уступил место новому, тому, что не успел пока зарубцеваться. Значение? Обещание? Новый символ?

Вода пахнет как дорогие духи. Не хватало только связаться с потомственным магом, думает Юнги. Нужно отсюда выбираться, думает Юнги. Из дома в зеленоватых тенях вылетает собака, и Юнги во мгновение ока группируется, делает почти успешное сальто — и убегает со всех ног.

Бежать неудобно и неловко, тело облеплено мокрой одеждой, но он так бегал не раз. Собака не собирается его догонять, остается черно-коричневым пятном где-то позади. Юнги отряхивается, пытается стряхнуть с себя ощущение дрянного вина, но не может, не получается.

Город темен, но тем ярче светятся вывески, тем громче стучат двигатели, тем зазывнее прекрасные девушки двигаются на постаментах у определенного рода заведений. Юнги ощупывает карманы, но увы — денег у него нет. Сняли, когда попал в заваруху, понимает Юнги.

Ну что же, пока дорога есть, и Юнги идет вперед. Это естественно и легко, так научил его мастер-наставник. Если не знаешь, куда двигаться, посмотри далеко-далеко, пойми, куда упал твой взгляд. Иди туда.

Юнги всегда смеялся над Школой пути, но сейчас впервые пробует ее в деле. Доходит до кабака, рассматривает висящее рядом полотнище с неприличной шуткой. На полотнище когда-то было зеркало из отполированного металла, Юнги помнит, но теперь там пусто.

— Желаете выпить? — спрашивает улыбчивый мужчина с полудлинными волосами. — А то можете и зайти, если переночевать негде. Ужин недорого, компаньон или компаньонка вообще за неприличную сумму.

Что-то во всей этой тираде подбешивает Юнги. Как будто его держат за первостатейного дурачка.

Владелец заведения вдруг склоняет голову набок и осторожно спрашивает:

— Или что желает ваша честь? Меня зовут Ким Хичоль, я хозяин этого заведения.

Юнги совершенно точно не знает о себе ничего, кроме имени. 


	2. Chapter 2

Юнги сидит в просторной комнате с огромной ванной — будто пиалой по центру. В ней плавают розовые и сиреневые лепестки, а весь темно-золотой, уходящий то в медь, то в бронзу декор тонет в пару и тяжелых запахах.

Юнги не знает, кто он такой, не знает свою цель в жизни, не знает, почему его зовут честью и знатью, а до того — швалью. Юнги не знает ничего ни о чем. Мимо окна проносится большой золотой дракон, это сверкнул хвостом в вышине, ближе к месяцу, дорогой поезд. А это Юнги знает.

— Господин, я могу? — спрашивает высокий широкоглазый юноша явно не отсюда (вот и еще одна деталь в калейдоскоп того, что все-таки разумеет Юнги). — Меня зовут Юта.

Юнги хочет замахать руками и недовольно, _по привычке_ , прогнать этого самого Юту, но потом задумывается о магии имен и приглашает мальчишку зайти неловким жестом.

Юта втекает внутрь, и Юнги кажется, что его гибкость, красивая, настороженная усмотрительность — все-таки часть дрессировки, а не природные данные. Впрочем, кому здесь рассуждать о природных данных.

— Господин Ким Хичоль, — Юта слегка частит, но потом успокаивается, и слоги падают словно монеты, тяжелое золото, — просил меня угодить любым вашим желаниям. Чего вы желаете?

— Помыться, — просто отвечает Юнги. — А сколько будет стоит ночь с таким компаньоном, господин Ким Хичоль не рассказывал? Или господин Ким Хичоль сразу выписал мне все бумаги?

Юта выдрессирован хорошо, он не теряет самообладания, он не пытается даже поменяться в лице, только осторожно подходит ближе.

— Для вас любое желание бесплатно.

Он смотрит в глаза прямо и искренне, а Юнги думает — с отвращением: ну кто может любить такую работу? Наверное, Юнги еще неплохой вариант. Ну или очень плохой — если вдруг господин Ким Хичоль зажмет деньги для Юты.

— Повезло, — медленно говорит Юта, — что я был на нижнем уровне, иначе господин Ким...

— Он правда настолько господин? — перебивает Юнги, легко поднимается на ноги и мерит комнату шагами, то и дело вдыхая дурманящий запах розы.

— Позвольте раздеть вас для ванны, — говорит Юта, — и я вам все расскажу.

Юнги морщится, на языке — словно кислятина:

— А вот до этого ты мне нравился больше. Не пытался взять меня напором.

— Я и сейчас не пытаюсь вас взять, — Юта медленно опускает голову и позволяет себе улыбку. — Мне кажется, вы слишком спешите. Но что ж. Да, господин Ким Хичоль — человек большой и сведущий. Заведения подобного рода принадлежат ему на всех уровнях. Если вам угодно сохранять инкогнито, господин Ким Хичоль готов это устроить, мы попробуем замазать...

Юнги знает, про что толкует этот красивый парень. Из отполированного металла на него пялится парень с наглыми, заостренными чертами лица. Короткие черные волосы, общая хрупкость сложения — честно говоря, Юнги надеялся на другой результат в зеркале. И еще — красный шрам через правый глаз.

— Можно было бы, — кивает он.

Ему кажется, что Юта видит его насквозь, а господин Ким Хичоль не сообщает куда надо о высоком госте только потому, что надеется на протекцию этого самого гостя. И все-таки Юнги не хочет говорить впрямую, что сам не помнит, кто он и откуда. Мало ли кто о чем еще не догадался.

Юта медленно подходит к нему и развязывает ворот у ладно скроенной, но бедной рубашки. Пальцы у Юты быстрые и умелые. Главное — не поддаться на искушение, а Юнги изголодался по прикосновениям, он не знал, когда и как, но успел это сделать.

Спать с кем-то, пока не помнишь собственной личности — полная глупость. Так Юнги понимает, что — ко всему прочему — еще и не дурак. От Юты пахнет жасмином и табаком, Юнги закрывает глаза, уворачивается по наитию и сползает в огромную чашу воды.

— Мне составить вам компанию? — мягко спрашивает Юта без единой нотки протеста в голосе.

— Не нужно, — отвечает Юнги. — Давай поговорим. Как ты оказался тут?

На самом деле, Юнги не интересен ни компаньон Юта, ни этот кабак, которому стоит быть уровнем повыше. Юнги интересны голоса и воспоминания. Юнги интересны фантомные поцелуи.

_Руки, быстрые объятия, украденные поцелуи, вместе и навсегда, ты помнишь? Помнишь, как мы поклялись, когда нам исполнилось пятнадцать? Мы не променяли друг друга ни на кого. Мы остались вместе. Почему ты это делаешь сейчас? Зачем? Я же знаю, ты слышишь, дай мне хоть одну причину? Послезавтра — самый важный день в нашей жизни. Как же так? Я готовился. Я привык считать, что мы из одной плоти, что мы одна кровь, что мы единое сердце, которое бьется не в унисон, нет. Мы одно сердце, которое бьется. Нас нельзя разделить._

Юнги приходит в себя, когда цепкие пальцы больно впиваются в его плечи. Он почти ушел под воду — задремал, а во сне видел душные побеги акациевого цвета.

— Вы задумались, господин, — тихо говорит Юта.

Юнги рассматривает их в зеркало. Он голый по грудь, остальной скрыто водой. Юта — сидит в шелковом летящем костюме на краю чаши.

— Один поцелуй, — строго говорит Юнги. В груди щемит.


	3. Chapter 3

Юнги просыпается посреди ночи, встревоженный и самую малость разозленный. Светловолосый Юта спит рядом, но Юнги знает, что сейчас что-то будет. Остывшая от дневного света комната очень сильно пахнет жасмином, тот отбивает запахи первого уровня — или где там Юнги окопался, на нулевом?

Дверь открывается — и Юнги за секунду до этого знает, что случится. В комнату сейчас войдет красивый мужчина, а Ким Хичоль его остановит.

В комнату входит мужчина, Юнги не видно его лица из-за неверного света переливающегося по стенам огня. Мужчину тут же ловит в объятья Ким Хичоль, зашедший следом.

— С ума сошел, — задушенно и раздраженно бросает мужчина.

— Это ты сошел, раз меня оставил, — ласкается к мужчине Хичоль, и Юнги обжигает яркой, красивой болью. — Юнхо, может быть, ты хотя бы бордель у меня отнимать не будешь, раз себя отнял?

Мужчина замирает, а Юнги дышит размеренно и спокойно, хотя сердце бьется красной птицей о грудную клетку мраморных ребер. Бьется, бьется, кричит.

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас проблемы, — наконец говорит мужчина.

— Как не знать, — кивает Хичоль. — Но не надо думать, что любая высокая пташка залетает исключительно ко мне. Да, у меня все обставленно по высшему разряду, но стало куда скучнее с твоим уходом, а кроме того — тут лежит давнишний клиент.

— Кости слева или кости справа? — насмешливо, резко капает с раздвоенного языка ядом Юнхо. — Кого ты обманываешь, они оба годятся на роль работников твоего притона. А на роль клиентов...

В этот момент Хичоль его целует и тянет наружу, закрывая дверь. Слева вдруг оживает Юта:

— Господин, я не знаю, в чем дело с абсолютной уверенностью, но могу сказать одно. Вы сейчас побежите.

Опять, думает Юнги, хотя вроде бы раньше не бегал.

Юта соскальзывает с постели, в которой они только и успели, что пообниматься, и скользит к стене. Поворачивает медный фиал на девяносто градусов, и часть стены отъезжает в сторону.

Всевеликий, тоскливо думает Юнги, я попал в стереофильм.

— У вас будут проблемы? — спрашивает он и тут же машет рукой: — Я решу...

Юта молнией несется к нему, выдает куртку с большим капюшоном и сумку:

— Решите, потом когда-нибудь. Тут деньги — хватит на первое время, еда, а еще грим. Шрам уберите, краска хорошая, стойкая.

— Что будет с Хичолем? — спрашивает Юнги, удивляясь самому себе.

Получается, ему, Юнги, можно не пользоваться формулами вежливости?

— Вы его видели? — спрашивает Юта, смешно фыркает. — Вот и я видел. Будет свадьба с господином Юнхо, но нескоро еще, господин Юнхо изображает из себя приличного гражданина.

Охуеть, думает Юнги, пока Юта выталкивает его в спину.

Проход довольно узкий и сильно пахнет алкоголем, чем-то лимонным. Юнги вспоминает, получается, _семон_ тут возили лет сто назад, в эпоху великой жажды? Надо же, как по-дурацки все складывается.

Он идет по коридору, слушает пыль и запах лимона, свежий, резкий, будто одеколон для непримиримых поборников бодрости. Словно в приключенческий роман попал.

Юнги не знает, что ему делать дальше. Вполне очевидно, что он лишился памяти то ли благодаря сопернику... любовь? То ли благодаря страшному греху — и тогда кару на него обрушил всевеликий. Третий вариант — случайность.

Юнги движется дальше, соображая. Коридор то сужается, то расширяется, как чрево змеи, и Юнги время от времени начинает нервничать. Как найти того, кто наложил на него проклятье? Что он сделал, чтобы его заслужить? Какая сочетанность, какая мозаика ведет к тому, чтобы забыть самое себя?

Юнги продирается сквозь стены с великим трудом. Ему приходит на ум одно. Собеседник — не такая уж и плохая идея. Он бы поговорил с Ютой, если бы не этот Юнхо, забери голодные демоны его разум; вызнал бы, что из новостей, чем крутится подлунный мир, верхний ярус.

Юнги упирается рукой в стенку и толкает. Сразу за темнотой на него обрушивается свет и запах улицы. Юнги готов стонать, это нулевой уровень, и как бордель господина Ким Хичоля (благослови его всевеликий) оказался на нем, а не на третьем?

Слева от Юнги дерутся две пьяные женщины, мешая грязь ногами. Справа кто-то грабит кого-то с ножом. Юнги вздыхает, стучит по плечу нападающего и быстро с ним разбирается. Два удара руками, добить ногой, тело все помнит.

_Мы дерево, мы растем из одного семени, из одного корня. У нас один ствол. У нас разные разумы, но это обычная шутка природы, у нее хватит шуток на веки вечные, не то что на нас. Мы неделимы, мы неразрушимы, мы это я, одно целое. Почему ты так поступаешь? Почему ты рвешься из этого я наружу? Я слишком мало любил тебя? Ты слишком сильно хотел быть один? Твоя самостоятельность мешала, и я пожирал ее? Почему ты не хотел закончить так, как мы планировали?_

— Господин, — говорят справа очень твердо. — Вы как хотите, но вы упали уровней на семь-восемь. Если я довезу вас до пункта приема, мне дадут золотых сорок, а тот и пятьдесят. Господин, извините.

Юнги не успевает понять, за что конкретно ему нужно кого-то извинять. На затылок опускается тяжелое, жгучее ощущение.

Юнги теряет сознание, ругаясь на двух языках и трех наречиях.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

— Ыну, — слышит сквозь задумчивый полусон Юнги. — Кого ты, мне интересно знать, припер?

— Вот только не надо ля-ля, — отвечает юношеский голос, — кого надо, того и припер. Сходишь с этим типом в приемку, может, и Чонхана увидишь.

— Господина Чонхана.

— Хуя два он мне господин, — горячится серебристый перезвон, конечно — «ын» значит «серебро», — и тебе тоже нет, но я уж не могу тебе запретить сходить с ума по-своему.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Сказать, что нашел его случайно на улице?

— Так я и нашел!

— Ыну, ты его по голове огрел, забери тебя подземные демоны!

На демонов неизвестный Ыну, кажется, обижается:

— Вот и помогай тебе, названый братец.

— Господин? — зовет второй.

Юнги тяжело вздыхает и открывает глаза. Обстановка соответствует запаху — ржавчина, сырость, бедность и несчастье. Перед ним стоят два пацана. То есть как, по девятнадцать сровнялось, а росту — дылды дылдами. Внешность закачаешься, что только на нулевом забыли. Прислуживать господам на втором и ходить задрав нос на третьем. Словом, ситуация странная. Кроме того, Юнги непонятно, что это за уровни и о чем он постоянно думает.

— Меня зовут Мингю, — говорит дылда слева. — Господин, мы просим прощения, мы нашли вас...

— Нигде, — резко перебивает Юнги. — Ты-то не ври. А уж на твоем названом братце печати негде ставить.

— Печати? Господин — чиновник? — с веселой злостью спрашивает тот, что Ыну.

Они оба выглядят так комично, что Юнги выдыхает и начинает ржать.

Братья переглядываются с некоторым опасением.

Юнги садится поудобнее. Да уж, каморка та еще, ему не разогнуться в полный рост, а уж этим двоим только для ночлега и подходит. Юнги вдруг вспоминает, что любит свежий воздух, что его покои огромны, а фонтан по центру...

_...в этом фонтане, стоя голым по пояс, хорошо целовать чужую белую кожу, оставлять метки, чувствовать, как вода заливается в глаза, как руки становятся ее продолжением, как ласкают чужие пальцы, как любит чужой рот. И свежий воздух продувает комнату на вершине башни насквозь, и сил столько, что можно улететь, словно птице, но не хочется._

— Сорок золотых я вам и так дам, — говорит Юнги, порывшись в сумке. — Мне бы, наверное, лучше понять, что происходит, а не по... уровням шастать.

— Господин! — восклицает дылда слева, Мингю. — Мы даже не смеем...

— Погоди, — морщится Юнги. — Вы меня принимаете или нет?

Откуда-то он знает, что у этих двоих можно остановиться. Возможно, в один прекрасный момент он об этом пожалеет — но разве потому, что они достанут его однообразными шуточками и перепалками.

— Зачем это господину чиновнику? — влезает в диалог Ыну.

— У господина проблемы, — говорит Юнги, — я вижу, что у вас тоже. И что за Чонхан? Знакомое имя...

Мингю сразу вешает нос, по виду похоже на любовную горячку.

— Я сварю суп, — говорит Ыну.

Таким оригинальным образом разговор про некоего Чонхана заканчивается, не начавшись.

Юнги пожимает плечами, достает монеты из сумки и протягивает Мингю. Тот отшатывается:

— А можно три золотых?

Юнги отсчитывает три монетки и дивится тому, какие нечестные и жестокие ему попались похитители. Хочется расспрашивать дальше, что же такое с ними приключилось, но он молчит.

Ыну, согнувшись в три погибели, идет на кухню.

— Господин, — рассуждает Мингю, не поднимая глаз. — Вы с какого уровня?

— Чтоб я знал, — искренне говорит Юнги. — У меня есть шрам.

Мингю вскидывается так быстро, что Юнги инстинктивно отклоняется назад. Шрам показывает, все равно это следующим в списке.

— Ыну-у-у, — тянет Мингю, — тут шрам такой... как у Чонхана.

За спиной о кастрюлю звякает ложка.

— Вы очень высокопоставленный человек, — говорит Мингю. — Вы так родились или были избраны? Я бы хотел с вами передать послание... — он запинается.

— Чонхану, я уже сообразил, — Юнги легко гасит собственное раздражение. — Вы что, встречались, а потом вдруг стали ему не по статусу, набедокурили и...

— Видящий, — с благоговением говорит Мингю.

Ыну за спиной, возможно, точит нож. Лязгает отменно.

— И слышащий, да, — кивает Юнги. — Мужики, ну что такое происходит?

— Вы не знаете о своем статусе? — уточняет Мингю.

Юнги пересаживается так, чтобы видеть Ыну.

— И предпочел бы, чтобы другие тоже не знали, а вот этот красивый шрам мне такого не позволяет.

— Обычный грим очень хорошо решает проблему, — говорит Ыну. — Вот у некоторых целый год решал. А потом другие некоторые выбросили этих некоторых к...

— Неправда, скатился я сам! — возмущается Мингю. — Чонхан, в смысле господин Чонхан, ни в чем не виноват.

— У нас есть просьба, но о ней, наверное, потом? — спрашивает Ыну, внося мотив порядка в этот лад хаоса.

— Можно и сейчас, — говорит Юнги.

— Вы на сколько у нас хотите остаться?

Ребята из потрепанных жизнью, знать свалилась с неба — и ничего, сами падали, знаем.

— Возможно, надолго, — уклончиво отвечает Юнги.

— Ваш дом наш дом, — нервно путается в словах Мингю. — Но при встрече передайте Чонхану, что я его люблю? Пожалуйста, господин чиновник!

Слышен звон — Ыну вмазал пятерней себе по лбу.


	5. Chapter 5

Юнги живет у Мингю и Ыну уже неделю и сам подумывает сдаться властям, или кто тут за старших на нулевом уровне. Нет, ребята очень славные, но такими лучше любоваться на расстоянии. У Юнги есть смутное чувство, что он когда-то любовался, что у него были неоспоримые привилегии и почти безграничные возможности. Теперь Юнги лишен памяти, а значит — разума и сопутствующего этому уровня жизни. Он помнит детскую считалку-шепталку, про то, как всевеликий не забирает память у праведников. Наверное, Юнги много грешил.

— Я пришел, — говорит Мингю, шуршит свертками. — Ты куда-то ходил, госпо... извини, больше не буду.

Юнги не хочет даже двигаться, головная боль его доедает, в буквальном смысле. Он выползает из комнаты, звенит красными бусами — шторой, купленной для прохода, густые, огромные нити из багрового стекляруса и бисера, — садится на полу. Мингю тут же склоняется прямо над ним:

— Госпо... Юнги. Тебе нельзя ходить одному, сам знаешь, мутация не дает тебе... Короче, я — конечно — нашел таблетку, но, как мы и предполагали, одну. Давай-ка.

Мальчишки до сих пор зовут его господином, и Юнги не очень хорошо понимает, на каком основании. Рефлекс вбит годами, и все-таки, _все мы когда-то были людьми_ , разве нет?

С помощью денег Юнги они снимают квартирку немного получше предыдущей, в ней есть две комнаты и кухня, и сгибаться не приходится даже высоченным названым братцам. В ней вообще терпимо, и внутри работает защита от излучения. Юнги постепенно познает мир на ощупь. На каждом повороте ему кажется, что он радикально не отсюда, что он родился не тут, его штормит и бросает из крайности в крайность. Он обижается на само мироздание и на всевеликого.

Юнги проглатывает таблетку, и в этот момент дверь грохочет. От резкой боли Юнги на мгновение глохнет, боль ослепительная, ярко-белая. В квартиру вваливается раненый Ыну. Из руки тонкой струйкой течет кровь. Ыну больно, но он держится.

К слову, теперь Юнги выплачивает им деньги Хичоля, чтобы они находили ему таблетки от головной боли. Юнги очень нужно вернуться на свой уровень, но пока что он это сделать не в силах, он просто не понимает ни устройства мира, ни зачем он в нем. Все знания приходят обрывками и ни за что не цепляются.

— Ты сдурел? — волнуется Мингю. — Что случилось? Лекаря?

Вопросы сыплются быстро.

Ыну улыбается:

— Бегал от пуль, представь себе, пистоли — это дело такое, на Джехёна наткнулся опять.

Мингю проверяет ему рану, качает головой и уходит на кухню. Ыну сползает по стене напротив Юнги.

— Нерадостно? — спрашивает он.

Ыну более простой и одновременно более сложный. У них с Мингю отличный симбиоз. 

— Сейчас подействует, — кивает Юнги.

От боли ему трудно думать.

— Ничего себе, этот придурок нашел?! Одну хотя бы?! — почти вопит Ыну. — Я у Джехёна три штуки из-под увел.

_Журчит вода. Шрам не болит, делать ничего не хочется, погода прекрасная, всевеликий благословляет на купание или простое созерцание. Созерцание благочестиво, так почему не смотреть на то, как ты сам развязываешь длинное ханомо, не путаешься в рукавах нисколько, ты же ловкий, подумать только, ловкий и ужасно красивый, улыбаешься, опускаешься в воду и плывешь. Плывешь к себе, ведешь пальцами по лодыжке, и от этого смешно и щекотно. Как будто ты — не ты._

— Если ты не перестанешь страдать херней, — говорит Мингю, яростно заливая руку Ыну чем-то едким — неужели плотепряд достал? — я за себя не отвечаю. За себя не отвечаю, за тебя не отвечаю, ни за кого я ни хера не отвечаю.

— Если бы не Чонхан и Джехён, — позволяет себе заметить Юнги, — решил бы, что у вас любовь.

— Лей меньше, угробище! — восклицает Ыну, пытаясь выдернуть руку. — Любовь у нас. У меня любовь к плотепряду, а он столько тратит на обычный кинжал.

Юнги смотрит на Ыну и видит, как тот расцветает. Обычный кинжал, значит?

— Почему вы пересеклись с Джехёном? — спрашивает Юнги. — Он обычно не занимается нашими таблетками, насколько я помню.

— Тот же вопрос, — теперь Мингю остервенело заматывает почти здоровую руку бинтом. — Кинжал у него! А вы спать не пробовали, чтобы не кинжалами друг в друга тыкать, сублиматоры херовы?

Мингю в гневе довольно богат на формулировки. Ыну на этот раз почему-то не парирует.

— Он как увидел Джехёна, — поясняет Мингю, отрезая бинт, — все. И до сих пор нецелованный ходит. Уже год?

— Не год, — поправляет Ыну. — А три сорок пять дней и восемнадцать часов.

— Ну хоть не до минут округлил!

Мингю ошибается, это Юнги знает. Просто так совпало, что триста сорок пять дней и восемнадцать часов ровно.

— Бесценная информация, — мотает головой Юнги, — господа лучшие-воры-нулевого-уровня, каков статус-то?

— Я ничего про тебя не нашел, — говорит Мингю. — И скопировать весь архив не успел. Придется завтра лезть еще раз.

— Я вообще вышел на след таблеток и дальше только по нему бегал, — говорит Ыну. — Три штуки зато.

— Джехён? — уточняет Юнги.

— Может, расширяет сферу влияния? — Ыну тяжело вздыхает.

— Или пытается убрать конкурента, а у конкурента с головой не в порядке! — кипятится Мингю.

Ыну вспыхивает, хватает какую-то трявку и сует Мингю в лицо.

Теперь это точно надолго.


	6. Chapter 6

Юнги прохлаждается в квартире, думает о жизни. Нынешнее существование его не устраивает, животная, грубая форма. Человек без памяти — как цветок без корней, но он продолжает не понимать, как ее можно лишиться. Юнги только что вернулся с рынка, на котором провел долгий час, пытаясь разменять золотой Хичоля. Нет, видно, что монета не с этого плана реальности, слишком дорого и много, но чтобы так? Юнги даже мяса взял побольше, чтобы накормить этих двух олухов. Еще одно откровение — поступай сообразно ситуации. Сейчас два олуха были ему младшими братишками, а проблемы младших братишек Юнги хотел решить.

Он подслушал сплетни о неземной красоте консула Юн Чонхана; сначала не узнал имени в говоре одной из молоденьких торговок, а потом прислушался и вычленил радостный перекат букв на языке. Хорош собой, умен, только что вступил в должность, а еще некая Фрея знает его лично, потому что была горничной его матери. Юнги специально вгляделся в лицо торговки апельсинами — вдруг придется искать Фрею.

Когда к шее Юнги почти прижимается тонкий клинок, он реагирует мгновенно. Легкий уход в сторону, перехват клинка пальцами. Ладонь жалко, но гораздо меньше, чем шею. Не обращать внимания на боль, поймать ускорение, чтобы силы были на твоей стороне. Юнги делает сальто, но боец в черном быстрее его, режет катаной воздух со свистом, ловит момент. Глаза в маске задиристо улыбаются, битва его радует. Заканчивается все так же быстро, как и началось, в положении равновесного проигрыша.

— Джехён, — выдыхает парень, разматывая черную маску.

— Догадался, — буркает Юнги, глядя на кровь на полу. — Рассказывали.

Джехён демонически красив, и Юнги в очередной раз задается вопрос, что они все забыли на нулевом уровне.

— Я слышал, ты Юнги, — говорит Джехён. — Давай так. У нас сейчас есть проблема, и я не могу решить ее в одиночестве. Я не люблю сотрудничать с людьми, но, боюсь, иначе никак.

— Переходи к делу. — Юнги кивает Джехёну на кушетку и идет на кухню за плотепрядом. — И да, незачем меня было проверять.

— А как бы я узнал твои способности? — бодро спрашивает Джехён.

Его трудно прочитать, но бодрость, безусловно, напускная. Слишком привык улыбаться и не показывать чувств.

— Чонхан сегодня в городе, — говорит Джехён следом, и Юнги чуть не роняет банку.

Как же угораздило так промахнуться? Вот же!

— А у Ыну большие проблемы с Ким Хичолем.

Банку Юнги все-таки роняет, потом засыпает рану неловко и выходит к Джехёну:

— Что тебе нужно от меня?

— Чтобы ты достал Ыну, — спокойно говорит Джехён, как будто Ыну и Мингю — это часть его жизни и часть жизни Юнги, — я не успею справиться без тебя. Я отправлюсь за Мингю.

— Почему? — не может не спросить Юнги.

Вопрос глупый. Тут все понятно сразу. Джехён точно так же влюблен в Ыну, как тот в него, только дубовый младший братец может этого не замечать. Джехён, видимо, нормальный парень, даром что наемник, так что вопросы излишни. Он хочет спасти обоих.

— А мы говорить будем? — уточняет Джехён. — Ну ладно, мне нравится Ыну, я боюсь, что наделаю ошибок, а еще мне нечем торговаться с Ким Хичолем, а тебе, Юнги, есть чем. И ты уже его знаешь. Мне проще будет достать Мингю из городской тюрьмы.

— Публичное оголение? — страдальчески спрашивает Юнги.

— Вот ты смеешься, — говорит Джехён, головой показывая на выход, — а он пытался к нему пробиться на мероприятии и чуть не за руки хватал. Впрочем, не могу сказать, чтобы Чонхан совсем уж подло себя вел. Наоборот, тащит из лап правосудия, но оно у нас строгое.

Они выходят на улицу — и Юнги видит устремленную вперед морду пароцикла. Красавец, стоит кучу денег, но Джехёну, видимо, достался в наследство.

— Подброшу тебя до Хичоля, — говорит Джехён. — И ради всего святого, не облажайся, а.

_Ты должен бежать, ты младше, — говоришь ты. Младше на несколько мгновений. В нашей ситуации кто-то должен оставить кого-то. Я не забыл наши клятвы, я не выродок, которым ты меня считаешь. Просто — так получилось. Ты должен бежать и жить нормальной жизнью, вырвать меня из себя. Мы не дерево, мы два разных побега. Мы кровоточим по отдельности, но это ненадолго, нам просто нужно привыкнуть. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Ты сможешь выжить._

— Откуда ты такой взялся, — говорит Юнги, когда слова начинают передаваться через шлем. — Наглый, ужасный. Я высшая каста...

Джехён фыркает и перебивает:

— Обычный грим, а? Не вот этот дорогущий ужас.

Юнги вдруг пробирает до костей — он пытался читать высшего, самое себя.

— Охереть, — он сжимает Джехёна за талию покрепче, но тот словно родился в седле. — Прошу...

— Не начинай только, — говорит тот. — Достанешь Ыну, и мы в расчете. Я его на свидание до сих пор не позвал.

Юнги еще раз сжимает талию Джехёна, стараясь передать — спокойно, спокойно, я позабочусь о братишке.

Юнги вдруг думает, что Ыну и Мингю и правда его братишки.

От мысли жжет желудок.


	7. Chapter 7

Джехён скидывает его ровно напротив борделя, в котором Юнги уже был, смотрит внимательно в глаза, будто душу вынуть хочет и понять, спасет ли он Ыну, справится ли.

— Пора тебе, — говорит Юнги нехотя. — Я позабочусь обо всем.

— Не верю, — отвечает Джехён со спокойным отчаянием. — Но ты попытайся.

От колес летит вверх пыль, и он скрывается — по жаре, наверняка кривясь от головной боли где-то внутри своего упрямого сознания. Юнги вздыхает и поворачивается к двери. Ему очень интересно выяснить, почему на этих мелких придурков вдруг совершенно не наплевать, но даже вопросом задаться не выходит. Юнги нажимает на черно-золотую кнопку. Колокольчики внутри затягивают нежную мелодию. Мужчину настроят на игривый лад, женщине просто понравятся. Ждать приходится долго.

Дверь наконец открывается. На пороге — церемонный юноша в строгом костюме, расшитом узорами.

— Я к господину Ким Хичолю, — скучно сообщает Юнги, словно делал так уже миллион раз.

— Господин занят, — говорит юноша.

Врешь. Не возьмешь. Юнги раздраженно машет рукой:

— Сказки будешь рассказывать кому-нибудь еще. Веди.

Юноша кивает головой и в церемонном поклоне предлагает Юнги руку. Кабак, как же. Первосортный бордель под удобной вывеской.

Юнги колеблется, но кладет руку сверху. Воспоминаниями накрывает сразу же, и теперь он понимает, что эти картинки — причуды восприятия. Запахи, вкусы, щекотка в носу и в животе. Скольжение кожи по коже. Доверие. Слова.

_Мы должны править вместе, но мы не можем этого делать. Ты понимаешь, что они нас съедят? Сожрут. Они звери, дикари. Им подавай одного, а два одинаковых — уже проблема. Мы не оставим наследников, нам проще драться, как дрались наши пращуры. Это неправда, что проще. Но правда, что дрались. Уходи, пока есть время. Мне не нужно это все без тебя, солнцеликий. А мне — без тебя._

Кабинет у господина Ким Хичоля огромный. Отделан со вкусом — еще бы Ыну не капал кровью на безупречный светлый пол из какого-то, судя по всему, дорогущего минерала... Гармония слегка нарушена, впрочем — Юнги привык видеть гармонию в неидеальности. Черные с золотом стены в пейзажах и животных, темный потолок, белый пол. Много крови.

— Мы встретились раньше, чем я предполагал, — Хичоль улыбается.

— Всякое бывает, — кивает Юнги. — Я пришел за мальчишкой, давай сразу к делу.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, куда ты вломился? — спрашивает Хичоль. — Я уважаю твой уровень, я уважаю твое происхождение. Но тебе тут не место.

— Я полагаю, у тебя полузаконный бизнес по торговле людьми, — спокойно говорит Юнги. — И еще я полагаю, что тебе он не нравится, но вести его надо, иначе кто-то займет твое место. Достался в наследство, значит.

Хичоль молчит, и Юнги в первый раз его читает. За последние два года Хичоля так не огорашивал никто.

— Этот придурок, — говорит Хичоль, — влез в мою операцию с малолетками и освободил их. Более того, у меня на руках помимо него, — он кивает на связанного Ыну, — есть еще одна проблема. Борец в черном. Который тоже любит срывать операции. Я не могу позволить себе быть ненадежным.

Борец в черном — Джехён. Значит, Ыну играет со своей стороны, они с Мингю вроде как два нелегала. Все трое срывают операции Хичоля, Джехён более успешен.

— Каждому герою нужен враг, — говорит Юнги.

Хичоль задумчиво смотрит на свои ухоженные руки.

— У вас прекрасный бизнес. Но мешаются эти охламоны. Какие-то охламоны. Внезапно они срывают операцию. Вы ловите одного из них, а потом ваше доверенное лицо находит вас без сознания. Подлец сбежал, вы клянетесь отомстить.

Хичоль вскидывает на него цепкий взгляд.

— И таким образом часть моих операций может срываться? — полувопросительно говорит он. — Не много, конечно.

Юнги кивает. Он был почти уверен, что Хичолю понравится его идея.

— А вы-то что с этого имеете? — спрашивает Хичоль.

— Спокойную совесть, — говорит Юнги.

Хичоль подходит к Ыну и берет бутылку вина, стоящую на серебряном столике. С горлышка капает. Капля расплывается на светлом полу в пятно.

— Не у меня одного она спокойна? — уточняет Юнги абсолютно холодно и в абсолютном восхищении.

Избитый Ыну, как же.

— Ужасный человек, — наконец подает голос Ыну, — облил меня дорогущим вином... а садины я сам себе настучал, лицом приложился.

— Хватит на два бокала, — кивает Хичоль и наливает вино, протягивает Юнги. — Мысль очень неплохая, кстати. И мне придется вас отблагодарить.

Он залезает в ящик стола, достает из него какую-то бумагу, быстро пишет.

— Это пропуск. Поможет не везде, но выручить может крупно.

Юнги чуть задирает брови и улыбается уголком рта, забирает бумагу.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

— Теперь ты, — Хичоль серьезен и резок, — лежи на дне пару месяцев, деньги вот, купи побрякушку своему мстителю в черном. Потом я тебя найду, поговорим.

Юнги даже не спрашивает про тайный ход, он знает, что тот есть. Одна стена отъезжает в сторону. Из коридора с витыми лампами даже сыростью не пахнет, тянет сандалом и амброй. Видимо, таинственная чернота — не для таких шикарных мужчин.

— Я же ненавижу Джехёна! — совсем бездарно врет Ыну.

— И он тебя.

Хичоль запрокидывает голову и вдруг смеется — как те самые колокольчики.


	8. Chapter 8

Юнги и Ыну совершенно бездарно сидят в квартире. Ыну волнуется и посекундно бросает взгляд на Юнги. Юнги пытается абстрагироваться и посмотреть вперед так, как он это умеет, шрамированным глазом. Кожа на ладонях потеет и чешется, Юнги не может смотреть, ему видно лишь белое сияние.

— Ну где они, — наконец не выдерживает Ыну. — Мы вернулись давно, а они...

— А какого демона ты отпустил его к Чонхану? — раздувает ноздри Юнги.

Он раздражен и чувствует себя огромным драконом, которому нужно волноваться за судьбы червячков. Он сам не понимает почему.

— Да чтоб мне провалиться! — искренне реагирует Ыну. — Вот на этом самом месте. Не пускал. Мне в голову не могло прийти, что он через кортеж полезет.

Юнги угукает в пол, напоминая себе теперь сову:

— Как же, не мог представить он. Слушай, неужели ты не знал, куда он рванет?

— Посмотреть же... не грех, — выдавливает из себя Ыну.

В этот момент перед внутренним взором Юнги распускается цветок, и следом в квартиру буквально вламываются запыхавшиеся Джехён и Мингю.

— Они потеряли вас почти сразу, — говорит Юнги.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джехён, едва переводя дух.

Он стоит оперевшись на собственные колени.

— Блин, бро, — виновато произносит Мингю, потом наконец видит красные потеки и ссадины на лице Ыну. — Та-а-ак, а что у нас с рабами?

— Перехватил, конечно, — фыркает Ыну в ответ.

Юнги касается его внутренним взором и сразу перетекает в яркое удивление Мингю. Ыну видит огромную современную повозку, запряженную механическим иноходцем. Едет к ней наперерез, забирается внутрь, вырубает охрану, берет управление на себя...

Все это понятно без особых усилий. Но Юнги кажется, что видящим его зовут не поэтому, а потому, что он чувствует резкое удивление Мингю, яркое смущение Ыну, спокойное отчание Джехёна. Видеть такое Юнги нравится, это интересно и... человечно. Быть пророком Юнги скучно.

— Тебе под ребро ножом ткнули, — замечает он своими обычными глазами. — Ыну, ты как-то, может, приведешь пресветлого Джехёна в порядок, пока я тут на Мингю посмотрю?

У Ыну ходят ходуном пальцы. Ыну такой болезненно влюбленный, что в комнате нет воздуха, в комнате скользит по ноткам озон и скоро начнется гроза. Джехён истекает кровью — будто любовь забирает все силы.

— Минутку, — говорит Мингю, берет Ыну за плечо и быстро выводит в другую комнату.

— Спасибо, — одними губами благодарит бледный Джехён, добро, что кроветворов в доме достаточно.

— И НЕ ТУПИ! — слишком громко раздается за дверью напутственное слово Мингю.

— Это мудрый совет, достойный мужа, — говорит Юнги Джехёну и мотает головой в сторону двери.

Еще через несколько мгновений Ыну уводит Джехёна разбираться, и Мингю наконец-то смотрит Юнги в глаза.

Там толпа людей, зевак, поклонников и ненавистников. Много стражи. Наконец проезжает кортеж — посреди которого дивная красота с волосами самого редкого металла, почти белоснежными, забранными в прическу. У Юнги безошибочно подводит где-то внутри, и он знает, что существо ангельской внешности — конечно Чонхан. Большего Юнги и не требуется.

— А ты бы остановился? — спрашивает Мингю, закрывая мысли.

Юнги не знает. Он тянется к утраченному, ко второй половине, пытаясь понять, что именно разлучило его с ней. Он натыкается на мысли Чонхана, которые успел снять в темнице Джехён. Юнги задыхается.

_Образы мешаются в кучу. Только что рука переплеталась с рукой — и тут же нужно быть услужливым юношей для толпы девушек. Только что вино наполняло бокалы, теперь это засохшая кровь на стенах темницы. Только что Юнги чувствовал поцелуи на губах и пальцы в волосах, тепло чужого тела, а сейчас Юнги видит себя. Он — беловолосый — стоит на втором этаже дворца и смотрит на казнь._

— Нет, со мной ты не умрешь, — говорит Мингю и отирает его лицо водой; Юнги начинает дышать. — Тебе, знаешь ли, еще меня к Чонхану доставлять.

Предельная серьезность намерений. Доставлять к Чонхану. Никаких чувств.

— Разумеется, — кивает Юнги и открывает глаза. — Я... в общем, не зря назвал Джехёна пресветлым. Он тоже из видящих. И я считал с него информацию о третьем лице. Совершенно случайно, так нельзя делать.

— Первый раз о таком слышу, — признается Мингю. — Хён, а как все-таки — ты не помнишь ничего о себе, но помнишь такие вещи?

Юнги вздыхает и с трудом поднимается на ноги:

— Чтобы знать, Мингю, чтобы знать. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя новости. Ты был прав, Чонхан тебя не предавал. Занят размышлениями, как вернуть тебя.

Теперь Юнги грозит новая смерть — в объятиях Мингю.

— Да погоди ты, — говорит он, посмеиваясь. — Я понимаю, что ты рад, но ты правильно заметил, дел у меня еще куча.

— Хорошо! — незамедлительно соглашается Мингю. — Сейчас, я посмотрю, что там с Джехёном и Ыну, а потом пойдем за стол. Это надо отпраздновать.

Юнги слишком поздно говорит ему не открывать дверь. Мингю открывает, в него летит что-то тяжелое, и он еле уворачивается.

Прочитать видящего можно в редкие моменты, и неожиданный поцелуй с предметом обожания определенно в них входит.


	9. Chapter 9

Слова Мингю звучат в голове у Юнги, словно прохладный ручей, пока Юнги толпится вместе со всеми в очереди на первый уровень. Помещение — маленькая комнатушка смешных объемов, в которой есть выход наружу. Юнги видит глазами впереди стоящих, что там — подъемник. Второй уровень близок и далек одновременно. Таможенники проверяют в основном плохо, но Юнги чувствует одного внимательного, становится подальше. Очередь идет медленно, Юнги душно и хочется попасть к тому самому бассейну, чтобы искупаться с кем-то. В принципе, можно и в одиночку, он против не будет.

— Голубчик, куда это вы собрались? — радушно спрашивает толстый таможенник.

По выговору — откуда-то из страшных далеких мест. Юнги должен раздражать его самим фактом существования. Но даже если все не так, то у Юнги пропуск Мингю, а с этим точно вопросы.

— На второй уровень, — отвечает Юнги спокойно, проецируя на себя двухметровую каланчу. — Куда же еще?

— Ограниченный доступ, — благостно говорит в ответ таможенник. — Один раз сходили и хватит. Поднимаетесь на первый?

Ступая на блестящий подъемник, Юнги ругается очень сильно. Про себя — и тем не менее загибает страшные выражения. Мингю говорил ему не попадать на первый уровень. Мингю все объяснил. Мингю сказал, что надо фальсифицировать не только внешность, но и уровень допуска, раз уж Юнги не может работать с пустотой. Еще Мингю сказал не попадать на первый уровень.

Теперь Юнги видит почему. Сразу на выходе из здания подъемника — светло и чисто. Людей тоже особенно нет. Зато на земле расчерчены пути в соответствии с целью и назначением. На первом уровне люди играют. И если богатеи играют для себя, то все остальные играют на собственные силы, свободу или жизнь.

_Это жестоко, — говоришь ты. Разве нам есть дело? — смеюсь я. Мы вместе и это главное. Здесь можно изменить судьбу, круто переломить социальный статус. Кто-то не хочет горбатиться всю жизнь, чтобы за год до смерти отведать немного ласки и запретной любви юных дев. Это жестоко._

Юнги до сих пор не уверен в тотальной жестокости происходящего, ведь кроме всего прочего это еще и прекрасный шанс. Теперь, чтобы выиграть пропуск на второй уровень...

Юнги на мгновение слепнет. Он видит огромный стереовизор на площади. На экране — он сам. Такой же. Один в один. Только с белыми волосами, убранными в сложную прическу. Юнги не понимает, тянется сознанием к записи. Он видящий, должен вспомнить процесс записи. Процесс не вспоминается. Да и судя по дате, запись была сделана вчера, пока он с Ким Хичолем беседовал. Юнги так долго пялится на экран, что его замечает охрана уровня. Он быстро накидывает капюшон, но уйти не успевает.

— Так-так, бездельничаем? — спрашивает один. — Понятно. Цель?

— Второй уровень, — сдерживает стон Юнги.

— Длинно, но верняк, — начинает перечислять второй.

— Быстро, — перебивает его Юнги. — Неделя.

Охранники смотрят на него странно. У этого уровня есть одна особенности. Пройти его можно наверняка, на процесс уходит около года. А можно быстро, за несколько дней. С этого пути попавших на второй уровень очень мало.

— Месяц, возможно?

— Неделя, — повторяет Юнги.

Джехён успел рассказать ему об испытаниях. Юнги уверен в себе, он не может терять тут год и даже месяц. Собирался поначалу, но обстоятельства изменились. Человек с его лицом продолжает жить, его показывают по стереовизору на площади, и Юнги кажется, что его обманули.

— Пропуск, — кивает охранник слева.

Второй достает из квадратной сумки нечто, и Юнги не понимает, что сейчас произойдет. Ему всего-навсего выписывают направление. Его хлопают по плечу. Смотрят как на смертника. Хотя почему — как? Сложность испытаний прямо коррелирует с количеством пройденного пути. Весь этот уровень расчерчен на секторы, на огромные клетки, между которыми приходится перемещаться. Самый длинный путь означает медленное перемещение внутри одной клетки. Самый короткий позволяет за раз покрыть две.

— Ты мне понравился, парень, — говорит охранник с сумкой. — Так что первое твое задание — Карта ада.

Юнги кивает и осматривается. Где-то тут есть бесплатные ночлеги, которые некоторое время спустя преобразуются в хорошие гостиницы. Где-то тут есть кормежка. Карту ему дали, похоже, с полной информацией, так что даже не надо думать, где регистрироваться. На прохождение испытания у него три дня. Всю информацию выдадут чуть позже.

Юнги снова кивает, ретируется, краем глаза заметив вполне интересного парня — не чистокровка, но очень симпатичный, стоит в безрукавке, вызывающий как черт знает что. Явно не по испытаниям пришел попрыгать.

Когда Юнги распахивает ресницы через терцию, парня уже нет. Хорошо бы, он не из его жизни окажется. Юнги вздыхает и наконец примечает вывеску ночлега. За стойкой там стоит длинный рыжий парень с именем «Югём» на табличке.

— Не мне на смену? — ноет тот, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Это мое задание, месяц работать администратором.

— Карта ада, — мрачно говорит Юнги.

Югём мгновенно затыкается, кланяется и почтительно улыбается.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, Юнги видит, что получил хороший номер. В нем есть целая комната и ванная отделена стеной.

Юнги подходит к старому стереотерминалу и разворачивает условия на всю стену.


	10. Chapter 10

_Юнги целуют в губы, ласкают, над ним кто-то приподнимается на руках, осторожно ставит колено между бедер, чуть надавливает. Это приятно и мучительно, Юнги тянется вверх, чтобы поцеловать в ответ, чтобы почесать за ухом, а потом оставить там же засос. Один, два? Понежнее, погрубее? Там будут не против его засосов, там его любят и принимают как бы то ни было, целиком и полностью. Юнги выпрастывает руку из дорогого шелка, ведет по ребрам этого существа сверху, трогает за спину. Хорошо, горячо. Сладко._

Юнги приходит в себя. Он бредет по трущобе, и брести ему очень не хочется. Доставить на другой конец города папку документов — стандартное задание, и все игроки уверены в том, что это симуляция. Не симуляция, а вполне себе поселение, через которое никому не хочется пускать своих людей. Обойти его занимает кучу времени. Внутри ты смертник со стотысячным пакетом одних и тех же документов. Юнги, правда, обещали, что их примет сам Чонхан, и ему хочется приглядеться к этой пассии Мингю. Не слишком ли его много буквально везде?

Юнги идет осторожно. Он не бегает, чтобы не пугать системы отслеживания. Пока что он насчитал три улицы на нужном направлении. Тех, кто бежит, убивают сразу, но никто, к счастью...

Из-за ближайшей серебристо-медной стены, поросшей вековым известняком, выбирается юный парень. За ним гонятся сразу трое местных жителей — красные гоглы, обожженная кожа, маска на пол-лица. Ох, что они сделают с этим мальчишкой... С другой стороны, Юнги наплевать. Юнги нужно дойти на другую сторону сектора. Он дойдет, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Он знает, где проложена граница, по которой в целом можно ходить без опасности быть убитым немедленно. Он идет именно по ней. Достаточно пересечь поселение — не уходя в его глубь, к старым, выжженным черным домам, и выигрыш у него в кармане. Он на треть...

Пацана ловят и бьют. Он даже не просит о помощи, хотя взгляд на Юнги бросает говорящий. Юнги старательно его не читает. У Юнги своя миссия. Юнги не знает, что именно представляет из себя, может быть он — бандит, и спасать мальчишку не имеет смысла. Юнги хочет понять, дотронуться до своего «я». Спасение мальчишки затормозит этот вопрос...

Мальчишка хрипит басом. Юнги оборачивается.

Мальчишку волокут по земле в глубь города.

Юнги идет дальше. Делает шаг, второй, третий.

Мальчишка не орет. Никто не орет, когда Юнги применяет четыре точечных приема и взваливает мальчишку на себя.

Старательно читает, чувствует страх, стыд, знает, где у того болит, знает, что зовут его Ёнбок, что у него больная мама, а сам он смелый и быстрый, но сбился с пути и вообще маловат еще.

Юнги понимает, что силы начинают кончаться и у него самого, доходит до ближайшего разрушенного здания, заносит мальчишку внутрь и достает новенькую, совершенную стереофонную карту, разворачивает на стене дома. Карта Ада — не дурацкая метафора, а вполне рабочее выражение.

— Вы меня оставьте здесь, — просит Ёнбок смешным басом, надо же, а сам-то слегка женственный красавчик. — Я как-нибудь, спасибо.

— Юнги, — говорит Юнги, пялясь на карту и совершенно не думая о причинах происходящего. — Оставить не смогу, они с тобой сделают то, что хотели. Нашелся тоже мне, ходок по Аду.

— Ёнбок, — говорит Ёнбок. — Но меня друзья Феликс зовут. Вроде как я такой везучий из себя.

Если везение заключается в том, что он в своих трущобах нулевого не кончился, то оно, конечно, потрясает.

— Смотри, Ёнбок, — говорит Юнги. — Мы к выходу не прорвемся. Пойдем в заброшенную часть города, я постараюсь нас получше замаскировать.

— Господин, — неуверенно произносит Ёнбок. — Вы же понимаете, что это все не игра?

Юнги закатывает глаза:

— Иначе зачем бы я тебя спасал, везучий Феликс? Была бы игра, пошел бы дальше. Короче, я вижу там даже склад каких-то медикаментов. Нам нужны кроветворы и обезболы, чтобы дойти до конца, а там тебя уже подлечат. Оставить здесь я тебя тоже не могу. Найдут.

— Господин, — напрягается Ёнбок — и тут же белеет от боли. — Я не смогу вам отплатить, так что...

Юнги наконец смотрит на него и позволяет себе произнести, хотя бы мысленно, фразу: «Я спас незнакомого пацана и увяз на первом же задании».

— Я меценат, — бросает Юнги. — Успокойся уже, мне не нужна плата.

— Господин очень добр, — говорит Ёнбок.

— Юнги.

Ёнбок кивает, и Юнги задумывается, как же осуществить план. Он не очень хочет читать поселение — если есть хоть один завалящий сканер, его спалят, и убить могут очень легко, отморозки, что с них взять. Если Ёнбок придет в себя, путешествие будет стоить ему пары дней. Если процесс лечения затянется...

Юнги не чувствует досады, хотя надо бы. Хуже того — Юнги рад, что спас мальчишку. Радость чистая и пузырится где-то в районе его сердца маленькими светлыми фонтанами, а под веками Юнги ощущает радугу.

Тот, другой, из видения, был бы им горд.


	11. Chapter 11

Юнги просыпается от мучительного чувства; ему нехорошо, и он некоторое время ищет слово, чтобы описать то, что жжет ему нейроны и коротит синапсы. Это неотфильтрованный алкоголь, отвратительная штука, которую он раньше знал только по картинкам, пил-то _амброзию_ , да, так.  


Юнги вспоминает что-то из прошлой жизни, той, где ему не оказалось места по чьей-то нелепой прихоти. Юнги злится, сжимает кулаки, поднимается.  


Злость быстро испаряется. Ёнбок спит умилительно, на боку, подложив руку под щеку, он такой славный, что хочется погладить по голове. Юнги трогал эту выжженную постоянной окраской шевелюру ночью. Прикасался, пропускал сквозь пальцы. Они напились до того состояния, когда секс становится обязательным элементом программы, но все-таки не переспали; в загнанном, измученном доме с парой квартирой в приличном состоянии они трогали друг друг друга и самозабвенно целовались.  


Это было так хорошо, что Юнги до сих пор чувствует мгновенное угрызение совести — кажется, он кому-то обещал быть верным до гроба. Или не обещал, а существовал в состоянии верности. Но эта реальность, реальность после, меняет его, рисует собственную историю, в ней он почти ловелас, почти сердцеед. Юнги отдал бы все, что имеет, чтобы вернуться обратно, но у него ничего нет.  


Кроме похмелья. Он вспоминает слово и смеется. Низший, с низшего уровня, вот куда он опустился и теперь вряд ли поднимется. Тот, другой, из снов и с экрана слишком божественен.  


_Длинные выбеленные от природы пряди, капризный рот, тело — не изуродованное физической деятельностью, а от природы поджарое, сильное, желанное. Сомкнутые пальцы, сжатые, говорят: вместе и навсегда. Он до сих пор не знает, что же сказать в ответ, как дать понять, что любит больше себя, и молчит. Юнги часто молчит, и иногда это проблема, а иногда — решение. Тот, другой, взбалмошный и сильный. Юнги идеально его дополняет. Не слабостью и спокойствием, просто — до странных степеней совершенства._  


Ёнбок просыпается и смешно морщит нос:  


— Нас не нашли? Ох, черт, голова трещит.  


— Кто же нас найдет, — рассуждает Юнги. — А у тебя тоже похмелье.  


— Специально брали же, — Ёнбок садится и начинает шарить где-то рядом с полуимпровизированной кроватью, находит пузырек. — Пей половину, оставь мне. Сразу почувствуешь улучшение.  


Юнги не верит в чудеса, но совету следует. Желудок взрезает острая боль, но потом и правда становится лучше. Ну как же, это он у них по физическим недугам?  


Ёнбок быстро пьет вслед за ним и склоняется над мусорной корзиной. Юнги все равно, ему незнаком такой род отвращения.  


— Лучше! — объявляет Ёнбок. — Кстати, еще раз спасибо. Конец бы мне настал без тебя.  


— Пили за это и неоднократно, — говорит Юнги, но ему очень приятно. — И пустяки.  


— Без меня ты бы вышел к финалу уже сегодня, — виноватится Ёнбок. — Я знаю опытных игроков. Ты что, деньжат решил подзаработать?  


И это тоже знакомый вопрос. Юнги открывается консервную банку и берется за ложку.  


— Или нет, — разговаривает уже сам с собой Ёнбок. — Те, кто зарабатывает деньги, не спасает придурков вроде меня.  


— Давай так, — Юнги улыбается. — Ты будешь держаться возле, и через пару дней мы пройдем уровень. Дальше на твое усмотрение.  


Ёнбок кивает и стыдливо утыкается в свою банку. Консервы достались им нелегко, и Юнги чувствует раздражение Ёнбока. Тот привык во всем быть лучшим, и тут внезапно подвела, закоротила система. Мир целиком оказался лучше, это знание вылилось на него как ведро воды. Юнги очень интересно, что чувствуют такие люди. Лучший в маленьком районе, худший в своем городе. Он не стремится спрашивать, это должно быть болезненно, и правильных выходов из ситуации раз, два и — обчелся.  


— Я не выйду дальше играть, Юнги, — говорит Ёнбок, и Юнги удивляется, смотрит долгим взглядом.  


— Ну да, не выйду и все, — Ёнбок звучит решительно. — Да, хотел заработать, но вижу, что так только погибну. Вернусь домой и начну строить свою мастерскую.  


Вариант неидеальный — дома у Ёнбока сумасшедшая мамаша, от которой будет сложно оторваться, но уж какой есть. Юнги очень благодарен за такую смелость. Это и правда смелость, отказаться от легких денег.  


— А куда ты идешь? Ты ночью так и не сказал, — невесомо произносит Ёнбок.  


— Я иду наверх, — неожиданно для самого себя говорит Юнги. — Совсем наверх. У меня остались вопросы.  


И тут Ёнбок ойкает и прижимает пальцы к губам:  


— Император? — спрашивает он нерешительно.  


Совсем парнишка двинулся с перепугу, решает Юнги.  


— Да какой я император, — говорит он спокойно. — Император — это вот этот светловолосый.  


— Но императора было два, — говорит Ёнбок благоговейным голосом. — Один пропал. Вы в зеркало смотрелись давно?  


Юнги вдруг чувствует дикий испуг. Ему хочется улететь прочь, скрыться. Он понимает, о чем говорит парнишка. Он щупает собственными пальцами похожие, нет, те же черты.  


— Не знал, — говорит он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.  


Он так устал, что даже готов на вызов стражи Ёнбоком. Но тот смотрит из-под челки и улыбается.  


Не сдаст.


End file.
